De Diversos Sabores
by Personaggio
Summary: Porque así es una relación que se basa en el amor... diversos momentos caracterizados por una particular desazón. - Drabbles Teddy/Victoire - ¡Para LiRose Multicolor!
1. Dulce

_Después de 12547891 años, acá mi regalito para Dianita (**LiRose Multicolor**) Por su cumpleaños, por navidad 2009, por el día de la amistad... ¡por todo! Te quiero, amiga. Abajo digo unas palabritas._

_La trama es mía, los personajes no._

* * *

**De Diversos Sabores**

**I**_**.- **_**Dulce**

¿Sería propio de un hombre sentirse así en momentos como esos? Tan sólo le faltaba cantar alguna balada y bailar sobre los bancos del parque para complementar el instante.

Pero sabía que a Victoire le encantaba. Su lado romántico debía salir a flote en algún momento y ¿qué mejor instante que en aquella tarde? Logró sorprenderla con tremendo ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, mientras una que otra cursi palabra rezaba en una almibaraba tarjeta digna de un comercial para San Valentín.

Sus amigos se burlarían si lo vieran en tales condiciones. Mas aquella posibilidad parecía no importarle en lo absoluto; al menos no en esa tarde. Siempre y cuando tuviera los dedos de Victoire entre los suyos, todo lo demás podía irse al segundo plano… tercero si había uno.

- Hoy ha sido una tarde excepcional, Ted – Exclamó lo jovencita con un adorable timbre de voz que hacían a Teddy Lupin temblar de pies a cabeza. – De verdad no pensé que tú… - la linda rubia lo observó atenta, estremeciendo al chico por enésima vez en esa día. Sí, ella tenía ese efecto, ese poder. Quizá era su herencia veela, o era su hermosura descomunal lo cual hacia que perdiera la cabeza. – Cuando te conocí no pensé que tú fueras tan… _dulce. _– Le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Las mejillas de Teddy se tiñeron de un rosáceo color que maldijo al instante. Esperaba no verse idiota.

- Dulce. Sí, esa es la palabra – Comentó la joven de manera risueña mientras se detenía bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. – Tu cabello… - Dijo riendo. Ted se pasó la mano por su pelo mientras fruncía el ceño. – Rosa.

Victoire sacó un pequeño espejo de su cartera y mostró a Teddy su singular apariencia. ¡Y esperaba no verse idiota! En momentos como ese maldecía el que su cabello cambiara de color cada vez que se le diera la gana.

- Me gusta. – Miró a su chica… sí, su chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír. – Va contigo justo en este momento. – Victoire dejó caer sobre el césped su enorme ramo, quitando de las manos de Ted su pequeño espejo para arrojarlo junto con su bolso y la cursi tarjeta. La piel del joven Lupin se enchinó al captar la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia.

Su aroma a vainilla con un toque de canela lo alejaban de la realidad. Podría jurar con una mano en el corazón que estaba en el limbo… en la luna, o en otro planeta…

- Rosa – Las finas manos de la joven se deslizaron con parsimonia por cada hebra de su cabello. - ¡Es como el algodón de azúcar! – Liberó una carcajada que el mago disfrutó maravillado.

Sin aguardar más tiempo, la besó. Y era un beso suave, bonito, inocente a pesar de la euforia juvenil… y era dulce, sobretodo dulce.

* * *

**_Nota/a:_**

_Exclusivamente para __**Dianita**_,_ conocida en el mundo de Fanfiction como__** LiRose Multicolor. **_

_Ahora sí._

_Amiga de mi alma, te debo esto desde hace mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Lo siento. No es el Ron/Hermione que te comenté, ¿recuerdas? Aquel lo tengo por la mitad, esperando las ganas y la inspiración adecuada para culminarlo. Esta serie de drabbles será eso, una serie de drabbles que no son tan buenos como la maravilla que me dedicaste en mi cumpleaños, ni de lejos. Pero como dijiste ahí, lo que vale es la intención, jeje. Espero te gusten, teniendo en cuenta que es una pareja que adoras. Debía escribir algo de ellos antes de retirarme por completo. _

_En sí será un cuarteto de drabbles. Mi tiempo de ocio está increíblemente corto, pero por Dianita me hago un espacio y le subo esta nueva historia que espero agrade. El segundo drabble está listo, así que esta semana sin dudas lo publico._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Yani! **_


	2. Ácido

_Para Dianita. _

* * *

**De Diversos Sabores  
**

**II**.- **Ácido. **

Teddy tendía a perder los estribos cuando algo verdaderamente le disgustaba.

_- Eres como un lobo fiero cuando te enojas. _– Exclamaba su abuela siempre, justo después de una tarde cuando, muy de pequeño, hizo que estallara la nueva vajilla de porcelana por no obtener las figurillas de acción que tanto deseaba.

Sí, tendía a ponerse como un feroz lobo. Su genio se transformaba en algo insoportable… no pensaba en sus momentos de coraje y a veces acostumbraba a lastimar a quienes tanto quería.

Un lobo no piensa cuando se transforma. Y ese día en el cual una pequeña pelea se desató entre él y Victoire, palabras que nunca quiso decir y que nunca pensaba en realidad salieron de su boca, hiriendo a quien más le importaba en la vida.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan coqueta? Seguramente tú… - La bofetada que le brindó la joven le llegó hasta el alma.

- Vete de mi casa.

- ¿Qué? Victoire…

- ¡Que te vayas de mi casa! – Lo empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta en su rostro.

El joven se mantuvo estático por unos muy considerables minutos. La mandíbula le dolía por la presión que ejercía. Tenía un problema que debía controlar, lo sabía. Sus ataques de celos estaban llegando a su punto y en algún momento podría simplemente arruinarlo todo.

- Vic… - Tocó dos veces sin recibir respuesta. – Victoire, yo…

Desde una ventana del segundo piso recibió un insoportable hechizo.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Victoire! - ¿Por qué Ginny debió enseñarle ese molesto mocomurciélago? Y lo peor era que a Victoire le salía igual de perfecto que a ella.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Lupin!

- Yo…

- ¡Vete! – Otro hechizo impactó contra su cuerpo, mas no le dolió tanto como le dolió ver a su novia llorar. Utilizando términos coloquiales: ¡la había cagado!

Conocía a Victoire Weasley en todos los aspectos. Y, como toda una Weasley, el orgullo era resaltante en su forma de ser. ¿Cuánto tardaría en perdonarlo? Recordó que la última vez habían sido cuarenta y ocho horas sin su boca. ¡Cuarenta y ocho horas!

Sí, debía preparase psicológicamente para poder controlar el triste estado de ánimo que ya le estaba apresando. Los próximos tres días serían verdaderamente ácidos, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

_**Nota/a:**_

_Porque no todo en una relación es color de rosa. Entre una pareja siempre habrá momentos de riñas, tontas como ésta que hice o serias como la que no quise escribir, jeje; pero habrá. Y si los dos son el uno para el otro, esos momentos ácidos no tardan en desaparecer del paladar. _

_Disculpa la tardanza, Dianita. ¡Te quiero! _

_Un beso enorme, y gracias por leer._

_**Yani! **_


	3. Amargo

_Para Dianita._

* * *

**De Diversos Sabores  
**

**III.- Amargo**

No tenía idea de qué cosa hacer, qué inventarse para no extrañarla tanto. Verse en esa situación le resultaba algo… raro. De un momento a otro Teddy Lupin se había vuelto un sentimentalista empedernido, ¿estaba eso mal? Siempre y cuando no lo molestaran por ello, todo resultaba perfecto.

Cuando Victoire llegó a él no tenía ni el más remoto pensamiento de que terminaría postrado a los pies de esa chica, completamente dominado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa linda rubia pasó a ser más que una simple amiga, mucho más. ¡Y pensar que al inicio se lo quiso negar! Exclamando libremente que para él ella no era nada más que la hija de Bill y Fleur; loca al decir, desde muy chiquita, que ambos terminarían casados, viviendo en una linda casita sobre una colina y con tres hijos con nombres de príncipe.

Rió ante el recuerdo. ¡La extrañaba demasiado!

_Le dije a mi madre que dos meses ya eran suficientes, pero no la puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. Te extraño muchísimo. Espero estas interminables vacaciones pasen a la velocidad de la luz. No veo el momento de volverte a ver... _

No sabía cuántas veces había releído la carta, pero sí podía jurar que ya pasaban del número cinco. Un consuelo ante su estado de anhelo era releerla a cada momento, sentirla cerca así sea por medio de unas simples palabritas. Ahora entendía a su padrino cuando, después de cada misión, rebosaba de besos el rostro de Ginny a la par que exclamaba lo mucho que la amaba. Dos seres humanos hechos el uno para el otro no podían estar mucho tiempo separados… era torturante para ambos. Al menos para su persona, podía jurarlo.

_Te quiero mucho, mucho. _

_Un beso._

_Victoire._

Ocho semanas cargando una tediosa amargura... ¡y aún faltaba!

* * *

**_Nota/a:_**

_No sé si el momento está bien escogido. Pienso yo, la larga "separación" de una pareja por X razones ha de ser así, amarga. _

_Un Drabble más y termino, Dianita. Me alegro que te estén gustando._

_Y gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Cada review vale millones. Es un placer que les gusta esté pequeño y diminuto intento de fic. _

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_**Yani.**  
_


	4. Picante

_Para Dianita. _

* * *

**De Diversos Sabores  
**

**IV****.- Picante**

¡Después decía que los considerables retrasos eran su culpa! Por supuesto, él no podía abstenerse al impetuoso deseo de acorralarla en un escondidísimo rincón si lo besaba de esa forma. ¡Era culpa de ella! El que Teddy Lupin la llevara a la puerta de su casa a tan altas horas de la noche, con un Bill enfurruñado y una Fleur preocupada, era culpa de Victoire Weasley, sí. Esa bruja tenía bien claro la clase de poder que, sólo Dios sabía nombrarlo, había echado sobre él. Sus besos provocativos parecían ser parte de un plan maquiavélico que esa malvada (porque sí, era malvada) trazaba para dejarlo con unas terribles ganas y un deseo incontrolable de raptarla y hacerle cosas que… decir que Bill lo degollaría era suficiente para describir lo que se imaginaba.

Se había dicho controlarse. En unos cuantos minutos la falta de aire sería ya demasiada; Victoire reposaría sus finos dedos sobre su pecho y lo apartaría suavemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de despedida y murmuraba de manera muy bajita (y sofocada por tremendos besos) un "Debo llegar a casa"

Lo esperado ocurrió, como bien lo sabía. Su novia descansó sus manos por encima del cuello de su camisa y lo apartó unos cuantos centímetros, exhalando un hondo suspiro que él se encargó de inhalar a profundidad, llenándose. Dibujó una sonrisa y ahora sólo esperaba el "Debo llegar a casa" para que el inigualable instante llegara a su fin.

- No quiero irme a casa – La voz de la joven salió con un ápice de nerviosismo, mas la seguridad se mostraba en sus enormes y preciosos ojos.

Teddy la observó a la par que inclinaba levemente la cabeza, sus ojos desarrollaron un brillo cegador y su boca se curvó hasta crear una enigmática sonrisa que hacia suspirar a la chica. El corazón le osciló y ya en su alma se formaba un llenador agasajo que provocó un considerable aumento en su temperatura corporal. Bajó el rostro, rozando los tersos labios de Victoire con los suyos conforme sentía los dedos de ella rozar la piel de su nuca. Era un tacto encendido, demasiado.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? – La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo conforme su boca besaba ahora su cuello. Las caricias eran tiernas pero suficientes para hacer que una mínima chispa cobrara aún más vida hasta pasar a ser una imponente hoguera. El calor era evidente… ¡y estaban en pleno invierno!

La rubia liberó una singular risita mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tras la espalda del chico. Teddy sabía que apretarse a su cuerpo era una táctica para enardecerlo, y bosquejar caminos húmedos desde su clavícula hasta su mentón ya era una sugerencia extremadamente irrechazable y anhelada que Victoire utilizaba para enloquecerlo.

Se llenó de ansias mientras la estrujaba contra él. La pasión aumentó en su interior y los ronroneos que Victoire daba justo sobre su oído alteraban altamente sus sentidos.

- Quiero… - Victoire lo miró con vehemencia y adoración. – Quiero irme contigo.

Escuchar esas palabras era como sentir al sol nacer desde su vientre y extenderse hasta llegar a los lugares más recónditos de su ser. La joven se sonrojó, y el no pudo más que estrecharla contra sí y hacer a ambos desaparecer.

Algunos de los momentos que más atesoraba con tanto deseo eran aquellos. Y, mientras lo joven vociferaba palabras inentendibles a la par que danzaba sobre su cuerpo, él no podía hacer otra cosa que embriagarse con cada esencia de ella. Deleitarse con su desbordante aroma a mujer y empaparse con la belleza de todo su cuerpo.

- Te amo… - Enfocó la vista hacia arriba conforme sentía las pequeñas uñas de su chica clavarse en la superficie de sus hombros. Gimió de placer, con las mejillas coloreadas y su cabello encendido de un apasionante color rojo fuertísimo… _picante._

Sonrió, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento y, con sus iris moviéndose acorde a la menuda y perlada espalda de Victoire, sintió una indescriptible felicidad avasallarlo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de su muy colorido cabello.

Inteligente el pervertido que inventó los techos de espejo. No se le hubiese ocurrido ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que adoraba admirar la retaguardia de Victoire. Y es que observarla (fuera cual fuera el ángulo y en cualquier momento, no precisamente haciendo el amor… aunque sí preferiblemente) ya era un hábito incondicional que sí o sí debía hacer.

Y sólo porque la amaba, así de simple.

* * *

_**Nota Final:**_

_Así de simple terminó. He de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo para leer. Espero cada drabble haya sido de verdadero agrado. En especial para ti, Dianita; ¡Te quiero! _

_Sin más que decir… _

_¡Cariños! _

_**Yani! **_


End file.
